The Other Saiyan-Jin
by eternalserinity
Summary: Kiwi Jin, a Saiyan-jin who was created by Dr. Jin, grandson of Dr. Gero goes through trials and tribulations as her "Creator" trains her to get revenge on Kakarot and the Z Warriors. She finds herself journeying across galaxies to find what her true role in life is! This story is NOT suitable for children so STOP reading if you find yourself getting queasy. I WARN YOU NOW!


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own ANY of the DBZ characters told in this story…..AKIRA TORIYAMA does….ok so let's get started! ^.^ Please review my story and be honest!**

** CHAPTER 1: The Other Saiyan-jin**

***Planet Andromaden***

**"My Lord," Spax bowed low in front of Dr. Jin. Standing at 7ft. Spax was a reptilian from Zarbon's race. Handsome with pale green skin and hazelnut eyes, Spax was Dr. Jin's personal bodyguard. "Tell me you have good news for a change?" Dr. Jin looked at him with a small frown. "Yes my Lord. It is complete. We have collected blood samples on specimen 1-4 and we finally were able to mix their blood together," Spax explained. "Well?" Dr. Jin asked impatiently. Spax smiled turned cynical. "The blood bonded my Lord. It is complete." Dr. Jin smiled and cackled. "Perfect," he hissed. He stood up off his throne and walked towards his servant. "This is the time of awakening Spax. Many years have I sought revenge on those…Z Warriors!" he spat angrily. Dr. Jin walked towards the doors that led him into his lab with Spax following close behind him. They stepped into the lab to see his technicians working diligently. There were tubes and tanks with high end computers everywhere. "Grandfather Gero would be proud," Dr. Jin thought. His grandfather, the great Dr. Gero, was obsessed with Goku or Kakarot as he used to call him. He spent millions of dollars and years trying to defeat him and the Z warriors. He pushed the Red Ribbon Army to the limits not resting until his ultimate goal was fulfilled: To kill Kakarot. It drove Dr. Gero mad and made Jin, his only grandson worry beyond anything. Mero Jin's parents died when he was 5 years old and the only caretaker he had left was grandfather Gero. Just when he thought he wouldn't be alone anymore, his grandfather ignored him most of the time. He felt even more alone when all grandfather Gero talked about was seeking his revenge on Kakarot and his friends. It got so bad that Jin started to hate Kakarot and his friends because they took his only grandfather away from him. His hatred grew until it festered into every fiber of his being. It was then when he discovered that his grandfather was killed and the only thing was left was his will. He gave everything to his grandson Mero Jin. The last parting words on his will was to defeat Kakarot and the Z Warriors. He planned to get revenge for his grandfather after all these years. "S-sir," the technician supervisor bowed before Dr. Jin. "W-we can start the cloning p-process whenever you are r-ready s-sir," he squeaked. "Then what the hell are you waiting on fool! Begin at once!" bellowed Dr. Jin. The supervisor shook with fear as he heard the orders. "B-but sir…t-there are a few things that are still unclear," he whispered. Dr. Jin was beginning to become very impatient. At 6ft. 5in., he was a tall, broody, and very intelligent man who modified himself almost like an android. He resembled Dr. Gero, but a younger and much smarter version. "Like what?" snarled Spax. The supervisor was too afraid to even speak. He heard about what Spax had done to the last supervisor that was in charge and how his body was unrecognizable when they found him. The supervisor gulped hard. "The gender sir," replied the supervisor. "The genetic makeup of this being we are creating. We don't know what you want "it" to look like, let alone the personality. Spax looked like he wanted to kill the human right there and then. "Why you little shit!" Spax growled. The supervisor began to back away hoping not to get killed today or any day for that matter. He was just getting paid to follow orders. He didn't want to die! "Now what do you suggest?" asked Dr. Jin as he turned to look at the supervisor with great interest. "My Lord!" gasped Spax. Dr. Jin gave Spax a hard cold look. "My apologies sir," Spax bowed quickly. The supervisor relaxed slightly knowing his idea might get him killed or possibly save his hide. "We were thinking that it would be easier to control "it" if it was created a female. The supervisor led Dr. Jin and a reluctant Spax to the huge computer in the lab. He turned it on and the screen lit up to show them what she could possibly look like in her childhood, adolescence, and adulthood. She was in fact beautiful. The computer generated the look of the Saiyan-jin with ease detecting that it would take 9 months to complete her transformation, just like a baby fetus. Dr. Jin touched the face of his "soon creation". He smiled and realized that his revenge would be sweeter than he expected. "Fine," Dr. Jin finally replied. "Do as you wish, but there will be NO MISTAKES!" The supervisor bowed before Lord Jin. He got up and ran off to start the creation process. "Are you sure you want a female my Lord?" Spax asked, kneeling before his master. "The puny human is right for a change. It would be easier to control," he stated. "Besides, the look on the Z Warriors face when the time comes for her to show her true power…utterly priceless. They won't know what hit them, let alone kill them. This female Saiyan-jin will be totally under my control," he laughed sadistically. "But I'm even more surprised that they haven't noticed the samples of blood we took from their precious friends, excluding the legendary super Saiyan-jin Broly, that is." He frowned as a flashback occurred in his thoughts.**

***Flashback***

**Spax enters the hospital on Capsule Corporation, disguised as a doctor and goes into the blood sample room undetected. Bulma was given birth to Trunks at the time and that's why Vegeta didn't detect him. He grabbed a vial of blood that said "Bulma Briefs" and disappears in the night.**

**Dr. Jin walked towards the leftover crumbling battlefield of Majin Vegeta and Kakarot. Blood everywhere, he scrapes up the royal Saiyan-jin's blood into a vial. He disappeared.**

**After Kakarot battles and defeats Broly, Dr. Jin walks toward what was left of the Saiyan-jin Broly. Not able to find much blood, he scrapes up the little blood he could find of the Saiyan-jin and disappears.**

**Uub and Kakarot's fight at the Martial Arts Tournament was a long one. After the fight, a beautiful nurse took care of Uub's wounds. "I have to draw a little blood to make sure you are healthy. Is that ok?" she purred at Uub. He blushed instantly. "S-s-sure nurse…" Uub stared at her nametag that was pinned to her huge jugs. "M-m-mary," he stuttered. She took his blood and bandaged him up not knowing that he really didn't need it. "All done!" she sang sweetly to him. He turned red as a tomato. She turned around and disappeared out of sight.**

***End of Flashback***

**"It was fate that led us here Spax," he quietly told him. "My grandfather would be proud of my accomplishments if he was still alive. It is time for us to make history!" he cried out. "Yes my Lord," Spax agreed. Dr. Jin walked and stopped in front of the modified generation tank. The blood that he took began to take shape and form. He touched the tank as if it would be his last. "My Lord," Spax began, "What will you call her?" Dr. Jin looked at the tank for a few minutes. "Her name will be Kiwi," he finally said. He turned to look at Spax. "It's my favorite fruit."**

***9 Months Later***

**A babies' cry rang throughout the lab. Everyone who heard it ran to see the "new" warrior. Nurse Mary held the baby as if she was a fragile porcelain doll. Everyone was trying to get the baby to stop crying but the excitement and chatter soon died down quickly as Dr. Jin stepped into the room. The only thing that could be heard was Dr. Jin's footsteps and the baby crying loudly. As he stopped in front of the newborn, she stopped crying her eyes wide with interest. He peered at the baby in amazement. Her cinnamon skin glowed with perfection and her aura brightly showing her power, he was mesmerized. He noticed her curly hair, wild and untamed and her eyes.**

** – Her eyes! - He thought.**

**They were onyx black, deep and bright, but they possessed what seemed like speckles of blue glitter in them. Her beauty was entrancing yet had an underlying danger behind it. To Dr. Jin's surprise, her tail crept up to show itself wrapping around Nurse Mary's arm. Dr. Jin shocked, and then turns to the nurse. "Yes my Lord," she said as her grin grew wide. "We were able to reconstruct a tail for her with some of the Saiyan-jin Vegeta's blood. We thought since his blood flows within her, then her tail should be similar also. He nodded in approval and began to leave the lab. "Bring her to her room! She has a LOT of training to do within these times of…peace!" He laughed hysterically as he walked out of the lab. Baby Kiwi slept with her tail wrapped protectively around her waist, not knowing the long journey that awaits her. Spax looked at the baby in the dark corner as she was whisked away out of the lab. His brow creased and his frown deepened as he sensed the trouble that lies ahead…TBC**


End file.
